


Safe

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since he had been sold into slavery Adam felt save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demira-Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demira-Watson).



> Another fill that I've written for the 5Acts Meme, please keep in mind that english isn't my first language =)

Adam knelt at Michael's feet, his head resting against the strong thighs while he watched through half-closed lids as he talked to a group of business partners. With his previous owners he would have never been able to relax when they were around someone important for business. Lending out your slave seemed to be the number one rule of making important business contracts.  
But Michael had never once given him to anyone and had refused any request for gifting. And after a young man with a very promising future had kept pushing and in the end lost everything people knew better than to ask.  
Michael didn't share and he didn't mistreat Adam. When Adam had been purchased by the influential business man he had been scared and shaking but Michael had made it clear from the start that Adam was going to be his pampered pet.  
A hand found it's way into his hair, gently scratching his scalp and rubbing circles into the nape of his neck. Smiling lazily Adam pressed into the touch, lounging at Michael's feet like a cat in the sun.  
He knew that later Michael would pound him into the mattress and make him come until he couldn't wring another orgasm from him. His owner was possessive and didn't like it when other people even looked at his slave, especially when he was displaying himself like this.  
But Michael had never forbidden it and Adam liked to show them what they could never have now that he didn't need to be afraid that anyone would ever touch him again.  
Adam looked up when Michael gripped his hair a little bit tighter. His master was glaring at him exasperatedly but while the look used to terrify him he now could see the fondness in his master's eyes.  
Gently nuzzling against Michael's thigh Adam relaxed into the hold even though it hurt a bit. Michael liked it when he showed others how much Michael owned him. A slight tug on the hair at the back of his head was enough to get him to bare his throat allowing everyone to see the pricy collar around his throat showing to the world how much Michael valued him.  
For years he had been afraid of his owners but since the day Michael had swooped in and demanded his last owner sold Adam to him he had learned to trust again and for the first time since he had been sold into slavery Adam felt save.  
He didn't even mind being a slave anymore, not when Michael made love to him at night and treated him like he was the most precious being in the world. Not when he asked for Adam's opinion, listened to him and even sometimes did what Adam suggested. They were even talking about kids.  
Leaning his head back against Michael's knee Adam smiled up at him, his neck bared and his submission clearly visible to everyone. Michael returned his smile, letting go of his hair to stroke along his throat in a gesture that had long ago become comforting to Adam.  
“Good boy.”


End file.
